binposhfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Weevil Face
POSH, binny1010, binny12300, Dr Slimeper, MAZDA, Ganu and Shirley all go camping together and Ganu tells the story of Weevil Face which creeped everyone out and then there is a monster which was weevil face attacking all property and then by morning Everyone get really scared and then night falls again and it is revealed that POSH is weevil face because he was sleep walking and then the crew work together to defeat weevil face and POSH feels unconfirable about it so he has to stay awake and then Ganu go on a night search which leads him having poison ivy and a really bad red face and POSH falls asleep which makes him destroy stuff and then everyone now knows that POSH is weevil face and then Ganu comes along with red face thinking that Ganu is Weevil Face too so they all run for their lives and at the end they sing about Weevil Face Written by POSH Script: POSH: I cant wait to go camping binny1010: me too binny12300: all of us are POSH: Ganu! i dont believe this! Ganu: Hi i invited you all for camping because i thought this might be a wonder oppotunity to watch you wee and cry POSH: Sorry but not today! binny1010: Yep Dr Slimeper: POSH according to this it says that camp weevil has spotted a monster known as "weevil face" POSH: Weevil Face! Dr Slimeper: im afraid so Ganu: Ha! im not afraid of some weevil face Dr Slimeper: he eats the hearts of peoples faces and you become like this... - All scream in horror - POSH: Ewww! binny1010: take it off take it off Ganu: please never take it off -scene 2 in the woods- Ganu: Listen up weevils! -sings- i sing the tale of weevil face, he coming all over the place, chop and chop and slice and slice and hammer and hammer and smash and smash kill and kill, destory and destroy everyone who can all destroy because it who? Weevil face is coming soon!!! -stops singing- Ganu: Goodnight - Dr Slimeper screams in horror and runs away - -Scene 3- Weevil face/POSH: -groans- binny1010: whats that noise! Ganu: Whats in the world is that noise! binny1010: Ahhhhhhh it's weevil face RUN!!! Ganu: Ahhhhhhhhhh -weevil face removes mask- POSH: why did everyone run away? oh no! I'M WEEVIL FACE! Ganu: You fools running away! you know what i think we should do! KILL WEEVIL FACE! All: KILL HIM!!!! YEAH!!!! -scene 4- -everyone making weapons to kill weevil face but POSH feels unconfirable- Ganu: do what we do to kill the weevil man! Ahhhhhhh posion ivy ahhhhhhhhh my heart!!!! ahhhhhhhh -coughs- -night draws- POSH: Ok POSH must stay awake! -POSH falls asleep and awakes like a zombie- binny1010: we got him its weevil face! binny12300: Weevil Face! Dr Slimeper: wow his face looks weird MAZDA: Die foul beast! POSH: Hey everyone, -everyone sees its POSH- Oh wait! im weevil face! binny12300: POSH! binny1010: Your weevil face! POSH: Im afraid so binny1010: wow i did not know you sleep walk thats cool POSH: your not going to laugh MAZDA: of course not i talk in my sleep binny1010: ok thats gone abit to far now... Ganu: hey guys! -all scream- POSH: Its the real Weevil Face! binny1010: die! die! -all runs away ganu confused- -scene 5- -sings around the campfire- POSH: Turns out that i was weevil face Ganu: i had a rash all over the place binny12300: i was so scared it made me hurl binny1010: and made Dr Slim scream like a her Dr Slimeper: woods and leaves make my voice HIGH!!! MAZDA: and a new curling iron Weevil must buy POSH: I know MAZDA: Anntenia model 102 POSH: I got it -.- MAZDA: and it better be in Aqua Blue! POSH: Okay! binny1010: and if you think weevil face has been a due Ganu: beware my friends... All: Weevil face is in you!!!!! THE END